All Hail The Heartbreaker
by Lorenia
Summary: High School is tough enough without being in love with the hottest guy on campus.
1. Chapter 1

Just the simple thought of him brushing past me in the hallway was enough to  
put me in a mental tailspin, heading faster and faster towards the center of  
the earth. Was it the simple way he said my name when asking me for the notes  
he missed after ditching class for the umpteenth time? Perhaps.

"Paige!" spinning around quickly, I was face to face with him.

His little smirk rose from the corner of his mouth, eventually stretching all  
the way from ear to ear, as he slowed down to a complete stop, before  
delivering his heart stopping, "What's up?"

His crystal blue eyes gazed out from under his sunglasses, and his blond hair  
made him amazingly brilliant in the fake lights of the school.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" he asked.

"I have no clue, why?" I questioned.

"A couple of my buddies are coming in from Cali, want to hang with us?" he put  
his hand on my shoulder and gave me his best puppy eyed look.

"I guess I could. I'll call you about it later, Kay Brad?" I confirmed, my  
eyes still looking at his shoulders, since he's about two or three inches  
taller than I am.

"Sure, but it'll be rad, so I hope you can come."

By the time those last words escaped his lips; I was in fantasy land, walking  
around in a daze.

Bradley, Bradley, Bradley. What have you sucked me into?

As I trudged up his driveway, I was nervous. Okay, so nervous was a SEVERE  
understatement, I was petrified. His friends were older than I was, and I knew  
it would be more difficult to fit in with his kind of crowd without getting  
high or wasted. But I had been Brad's best friend since ever, so I put on my  
best fake smile as I ascended those last few steps and opened the door.

There was no music as I entered the small house, only Brad sitting on the  
couch watching home movies.

"Where are your friends?" I asked him.

"I told them they had to leave before 9:00." he responded, heaving himself  
off the couch and walking slowly towards me.

"Oh, so what are we doing?" I realized how dumb that sounded after it left my  
lips.

"Well, I figured we could watch a couple of movies." He wrapped his hand  
around his head. "I mean, unless you don't want to."

"Sure I do." I told him as I stretched myself out on his couch.

He shook his blond hair away from his face and pressed play.

"Do you remember this?" he questioned.

I look towards the screen. I can clearly recollect this moment, me clumsily  
falling off my bicycle and scraping up both my knees (which resulted in some  
pretty gnarly scars by the way) and Brad picking me up and carrying me home.  
He smiled at me as the tape played, and even grimaced when he remembered how  
bad the bleeding was for a nine year old kid. The tape stops right after my  
mom was done cleaning me off and bandaging me up, and once again I'm out  
there, being with Brad, as he expertly rides his bike through the neighborhood  
and leaves me in the dust.

He chuckles and presses pause again, freezing time.

He presses fast forward and the tape makes the whiny sound like the audio is  
on instant caffeine overload.

"Brad, quit itt!!" I insist.

"Make me. I'll make you a deal. If you can catch me, you can have the  
remote." he said stubbornly.

"Fine." I retorted.

I sprang off the couch and tried to catch Brad, but he slid across the  
kitchen tile and hysterically laughed as I missed the corner.

"Brad, get back here!" I screeched, giggling.

"Only if you can catch me." He said.

I reached towards Brad, caught him by the shirt and twirled him around.

Then, he did something totally unexpected.

He took me by the waist.

And kissed me.


	2. Paige's Blooming Romance

The next morning, I curled up in bed and wondered if what happened last night was a dream or not.

I looked at my clock. 8:45. _I had really slept in._

"Paige?" called my mother from the kitchen.

"What?!" I howled. It was Sunday. Sunday comes with a definite guarantee to sleep in till noon.

"Come downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

I grunted. Obviously, this was going to be a huge battle. I lifted myself from the comfort of my sheets and pillows.

"Paige!" shouted my now up in arms mother.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on." I said in exasperation.

I bounded down the stairs, and burst into an instant smile, as my dad sipped his coffee and flipped through the Sunday paper. When he got to the comics he tossed them to me.  
He told me, "They'll teach you more about life than the newspaper itself." He was sort of biased anyhow; he worked as a free lance artist.

I sat down at the table as she sipped some orange juice and read Family Circus.

"What would you like to eat Paige?" asked my mother, who was now spooning eggs onto my father's plate.

"Um, Cereal will be fine thanks." I reached for the cocoa puffs instantly.

"If you continue to eat that stuff, your heart will burst." My mother told me.

"I'm fine until then." I announced.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the Television. The monsters from _Are You Afraid of the Dark _danced along the screen, and I quickly changed the station to MTV, where a music video with half naked women and obscene lyrics with drugs and money blared out of the speakers. "Ew, how disgusting." I said, channel surfing. I finally came across a T.V. show I recognized. "Change it to an art channel." My dad interrupted.

The phone rang, and I leaped up to greet it.

"Hello, Matthew's house." I said into the phone.

"Hi, is Paige there?" floated a voice from the other line.

It was Brad.

My heart reached a whole new level of explosiveness. _Goshgoshgoshgoshomygosh._

"Um, Hi Brad, how are you doing?" I asked.

My dad shifted his eyebrows. "A boy?" he asked curiously.

"It's Brad dear," my mother told him.

"Ah, Ok." My father's eyes shifted back down to his newspaper.

"I'm going to go upstairs." I informed them, and raced upstairs.

"Paige?" he whispered.

"Yes, Brad?" I inquired.

"I don't know quite how to say this but, would you like to be..." he stumbled over his words.

"Want to talk about it tomorrow?" I gave him a bit of slack.

"Yeah, that'd be good." I could see the smile on his face.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

_The Next Day_

I met Brad in the hall the next morning, clutching a cup of coffee and wearing rosy cheeks. It was cold, since winter was arriving, and the first snow had already fallen, about two inches overnight. Brad came around the corner, wearing that killer smile, and some really tight jeans.

"I know, I know, I'm a little late." He confessed.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him.

"No, not really, I drank two cups of coffee this morning. Or maybe it was three." His eyes looked towards the ceiling, as if he were trying to remember.

The bell rang. "I'll meet you at break, ok Brad?" I gathered up my books and walked away.

"Sure."

When break came along, I met Brad at his locker.

"What's up stranger?" My hand on his shoulder, I smiled into those crystal blue eyes of his.

"I'm so glad I found you, before some other guy came out of the blue and swept you off your feet." He told me.

"You know how cheesy that sounds?" I queried.

"Mhm, but it's my best opening line." He laughed.

"Oh most def, most girls will fall head over heels for that one."

"It's my hook, line, and sinker." He looked hurt.

"I was joking." I mumbled.

"I know you were." He smiled and grabbed me by the waist.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Wanna, you know, be my girl?" and fonzied me. Actually stuck his fingers into the thing that Fonz does, and lowered his sunglasses.

So, I did what any teenage girl would do. I laughed at him.

"Is that a no?" he looked insulted.

I almost cried, peed my pants, and stopped breathing, all at the same time. Much less could I talk. Look, I was raised learning that it wasn't nice to laugh at people. Especially nice people and hot people like Brad.

"No." Is all I could say.

"No? Seriously?" he asked.

"No, yes!" I was still laughing.

"Yes, is that a yes Paige?" he poked me in the ribs.

"Yesyesyesyesyes." I said, slowly regaining my breath.

And that my dears, is the beginning of the relationship between Brad and I.


End file.
